


Change of Pace

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Javi finally gets to settle down, Other, its what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: Javier and you finally move into your own place once he retires from the DEA.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 1





	Change of Pace

Javier Peña hadn’t particularly considered what his life would look like after leaving the DEA. If he were being completely honest, he figured he’d be dead and gone long before he ever got to see any kind of retirement. Well, if he could call it that.

Javier had left the agency not long after he’d realized that the cartels weren’t playing by the same rules they had when Escobar was alive. With new tech being invented constantly, he knew it was only a matter of time before he fell behind and became obsolete, so he decided not to wait for the inevitable. So a few years after he had dealt with the Cali cartel, here he was, standing on a back porch in Texas overlooking a modest expanse of land that he now shared with the love of his life.

“Hey honey, do you remember where we put all the boxes of kitchen stuff? I know we didn’t put them in the actual kitchen.”

He was startled out of his reverie by your voice as you walked up behind him.

“Yeah, I think they’re in the dining room,” he said, reaching for you. You took his hand and wrapped it around your shoulders, tucking yourself into his side.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You said.

“Sure is,” Javier responded, kissing your temple. The two of you had been together since his time in Colombia, though you hadn’t gone public with your relationship until you’d both quit the DEA at the same time. The higher ups hadn’t been pleased when they’d learned of your relationship, but it wasn’t as if they could fire you over it by that point.

The two of you stood there for a moment, Javier’s arm around your shoulders and your arms wrapped around his waist. He marveled at the peacefulness of his surroundings. There were no far-off gunshots, no wailing sirens, no cars honking. Just birdsong and wind rustling through the trees.

Your moment passed, and both of you retreated into the house to continue unpacking. Most of your bare essentials had been unpacked the night before, and you both busied yourself with sorting out separate rooms to hopefully make the process go by more quickly. You had taken the kitchen, while Javier had settled for unpacking the boxes that would go in the living room.

As he filtered through the boxes, he came upon a handful of photos from your days in Colombia. There was a picture of the two of you with Steve and Connie, and one of the two of you on your first date. That one in particular was his favorite. It was a worn Polaroid, and it was one he’d kept on his nightstand for a lot of nights, even after the two of you had gotten serious. He tenderly placed it on a higher shelf, making a mental note to see if he could find a proper frame for it later to keep it properly preserved.

He continued unpacking, hearing your soft humming coming from the kitchen while you stored away the various dish ware the two of you had accumulated. Javier thought about how far the two of you had come from where you’d been in that faded Polaroid. What you’d both done to get to where you were. As he heard your soft humming voice breeze in from the kitchen, Javier knew he’d do it all again if he needed to, just to be with you like this.

Just as he put the last book on the shelf and sat down on the couch to take a breather, you walked in, letting him know the kitchen was unpacked. He expected you to sit next to him and curl into his side, but instead you walked up and put your knees on either side of his hips, straddling him as you held his face in your hands.

“I love you, Javier,” you murmured to him, touching your forehead to his.

“I love you too, baby,” he replied softly, his hands finding your hips to set them there gently. It didn’t take long for your lips to meet his, and the two of you shared several slow, tired kisses before you pulled back and nudged your nose against his.

“I can’t believe we finally did it,” you said, “we’re finally someplace safe.”

“I know,” Javier replied, “it’s kind of surreal to think about.”

You pulled back just far enough to look into his eyes. He noticed how tired yours were compared to when you’d first joined the DEA, and he was sure his were no better. The agency had a way of aging people. And yet there you were, every bit as beautiful as the first day he’d spotted you. He had never let himself dream of having you like this, never let himself think about a life outside of a constant adrenaline rush. But he was here, and so were you, and he’d never been more calm.

“How about we just stay like this for a little while,” you said, pulling him from his thoughts as you ran a hand through his hair, “then we can order some takeout and sit on our back porch and watch the sun set later.”

“I think,” Javier said quietly as he softly kissed you, “that that’s one of the best ideas I’ve heard all day, baby.”

You wrapped your arms around Javier’s neck then, burying your face in his shoulder as you pulled in a lungful of his scent. His arms wrapped around you in return, and the two of you sat there for a lifetime, holding the other and slowly beginning to let your tensions seep out of you and into the floorboards beneath you. The two of you were safe here. You’d successfully made it out of the game, away from the constant danger. And as Javier closed his eyes against your shoulder, he pondered whether or not he’d saved you, or you’d saved him.

To him, it seemed far more like the latter.


End file.
